Gentleman
by Houseshead13
Summary: Huddy situado luego de "Humpty Dumpty" S2...necesito escribir un resumen? Enserio?...los que me conocen, me conocen!
1. Gentleman

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces y David Shore y compañía, que novedad no?**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño One Shot situado en la segunda temporada de House, luego de "Humpty Dumpty"…..**

Era una de esas noches ideales para ir a emborracharse a un bar, no es que estuviese del mejer humor, ni que su pierna le hiciese cosquillas pero había resuelto su caso, eso merecía un cambio de rutina, un poco de música fuerte y unos cuantos tragos de escocés en su agujero mugroso preferido, Hudson´s.

Al entrar al bar a medio llenar caminó hacía su lugar habitual, la punta de la barra del lado derecho, justo al lado del baño de hombres, no era el tipo de muchacho que se pondría a esquivar a la gente para llegar al baño, no con su pierna doliente, menos con su bastón…fue luego de beber dos vasos de Jim Bean, no había escocés que notó una figura familiar sentada en la misma barra que el, solo que en el centro, como había tardado tanta en verla? Era Cuddy. Hizo una seña al barman y pidió que le diera a la mujer un gin tonic, si no recordaba mal esa era su bebida preferida en la universidad….ella miró al hombre que señalaba el barman y lo reconoció al instante, House asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo, no estaba en sus planes moverse, nisiquiera cuando ella le hizo señas para que se sentase a su lado, la decana rodó los ojos, agarró el porrón de cerveza que estaba tomando, el trago que House le había hecho servir y camino hacia la otra punta de la barra para reunirse con él…

-Podrías haberte molestado en moverte un poco….-bufó ella sentándose a su lado..

-Ey me molesté en enviarte un trago, mi cuota de caballerosidad esta saldada por esta noche!- respondió él gesticulando efusivamente con sus manos.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella luego de dar un trago al gin tonic que él le había hecho servir….

-Yo siempre vengo aquí, la pregunta es que haces tu aquí…..-agregó él mirandola inquisitivamente…él notó que la voz de la médica ya se encontraba algo tomada por los efectos del alcohol..

-No sé vi en las peliculas que la gente se va a emborrachar a este tipo de agujeros cuando esta deprimida….

-Claro y tu estas tan deprimida por Julio que ahora solo puede contar hasta cinco….de todos modos dejó la escuela para trabajar, habrá aprendido a contar hasta 10…tal vez no sea tan grave después de todo….que se yo

-Su nombre es ALFREDO…..te lo he dicho miles de veces…..como puedes quitarle tanta importancia? El chico perdio una mano, no es que tu estuvieses dispuesto a amputarte tu pierna incluso sabiendo que es tu mejor opción…..

-Esto no es sobre mi, tampoco sobre Alfredo o como sea…..esto es sobre tu necesidad de culparte a ti misma como si con ello pudieras solucionar algo….no fue tu culpa Cuddy, nadie piensa eso, cosas malas le pasan a la gente todo el tiempo…..Alfredo va a ganar miles de dolares en el juicio contra el hospital, podra mantenerse por un tiempo con eso, ya deja de autocompadecerte dios mio…..- le dijo el médico a la mujer mientras esta bebia su trago y lo escuchaba sin miralo…

-Vamos a emborracharnos, y no hablar del tema, no quiero pensar en eso- dijo ella mientras le hacia un seña al barman….- House levantó una ceja y la miró divertido "dos tequilas" pidió ella al barman….

-Tu eres realmente Lisa Cuddy?- preguntó él fingiendo confusión….

-Soy la versión off the record de Lisa Cuddy….- dijo ella mientras el barman acomodaba los shots junto con la sal y el limón sobre la barra….-mejor tomemos de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta…-volvió a hablar mientras ponia sal en el borde del vaso y House hacia lo mismo…..

-Por los sueños americanos destruidos….-dijo él levantando su vaso, ella rodó los ojos golpeo su vaso con el de él y al mismo tiempos ambos tomaron el tequila completando el ritual con el limón en sus bocas...

-Eso fue asqeroso…..pidamos otro- dijo Cuddy llamando al bartender nuevamente….

-A partir de mañana no quiero más sermones sobre evadirme con drogas…..ya no estas en condiciones de decir nada….-exclamó el médico llevandose una pastilla de vicodin a su boca.

-Si por que yo emborrachandome una noche es comparable a tus 5 borracheras semanales y consumo diario de opiáceos….

-Te aseguro que si todos los días un Alfredo se cayera de tu techo y le amputaran una mano tu dosis diaria seria la misma que la mía….lo que importa no es la periodicidad, mas bien la función….

-Oh ya cállate House!...-ambos permanecieron en silencio, tomaron tres tequilas más y evidentemente olvidaron que estaban juntos hasta que ella habló….

-Voy al baño….-dijo ella parándose al mismo tiempo que sentía un impresionante mareo…..-por favor, ya estoy muy en pedo….esto mañana va a ser grave….

-Luces como una reventada, ten cuidado en el camino al baño que ningún cretino quiera ofrecer algún cigarrillo a Paty y Selma…

Mientras Cuddy caminaba hacia el baño House la miraba atento, por si alguno de los cretinos borrachos que colmaban el bar se querían sobrepasar con ella…..dicho y hecho un hombre alto y moreno la tomó del brazo camino al baño, él por supuesto no pudo escuchar que fue lo que le dijo a la médica, solo vió a esta sonreír responder algo e intentar soltarse de su agarre, él no la soltó, fue en ese momento cuando ella lo miró seriamente entendiendo la situación a pesar de su estado de obnubilación de consciencia….en un apuro House se bajo de su asiento tomó su bastón y caminó hacia su jefa….cuando llego a su lado escuchó a esta diciendo "ya te dije que no me interesa, suéltame!"….."Vamos muñeca que tan mala puede ser una noche de sexo!"…

-Bastante mala si el macho alfa tiene que rogarle a la hembra para que se lo coja…-dijo House parándose al lado de Cuddy- no la escuchaste a la dama?, te dijo que la sueltes imbécil…..!- exclamó el médico sin tocar al hombre, con sus ojos echando chispas….-el hombre miró de arriba abajo a House con una sonrisa despectiva….

-Enserio? Estas con este cojo? Tienes que estar bromeando- le dijo a la mujer señalando el baston de House…..Cuddy lo miró enojado y estaba por responderle pero él la calló y le ordenó que fuera al baño de una vez…..luego de que ella se fuera House se volvió para mirar al hombre que tenía su altura, solo que era bastante más fornido, musculoso y joven….

-Enserio creías que tenías alguna chance con esa mujer?- le preguntó House al hombre divertido….

-Tu te crees que tienes chances con esa mujer? Lastima te debe tener amigo…- replicó el hombre cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro….

-Si mal no recuerdo ya habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que yo era su fiancé….gracias a dios existe la lástima, deberías probar fingiendo tener una cojera, no sabes lo bien que funciona!...Bueno Rocky, suerte esta noche….-dijo House viendo que Cuddy salía del baño y dándole una palmada en el hombro al hombre ….

-Tienes suerte de que aun este sobrio Forrest, sino ya te habría bajado todos los dientes….

-Gracias por la comparación, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que por el final de la pelicula Forrest se había quedado con Jenny, verdad?- respondió el médico mientras guiñaba el ojo al hombre y abrazaba a Cuddy para caminar con ella hacía la barra nuevamente….

-Vamos a tomar un trago más- exclamó ella con su voz completamente borracha…caminando básicamente a los tropezones.

-Tu no vas a tomar nada más, ya fue suficiente, nos vamos….-le ordenó House dándole el abrigo a la médica, por supuesto ayudándola a ponérselo y luego alcanzándole su cartera…..

-Tu eres muy aburridoooo…-dijo ella haciendo un puchero _"Dios mio, porque es tan hermosa? Incluso ebria!" _ no pudo evitar pensar él….

-Si quieres conservar tu integridad deberías callarte….- le ordenó mientras pagaba los tragos al barman…

Ambos salieron del bar y fueron golpeados por el viento helado del invierno, las calles cubiertas de nieve resplandecían su brillo a causa de las farolas de la calle.

-Wow! Cuidado!...te esta sosteniendo un lisiado recuerdas?- dijo él tomando del brazo a Cuddy evitando una caida inminente de la endocrinóloga que caminaba mareada por hacia su auto….ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- a donde te crees que vas- le preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-A mi auto?- respondió ella, un poco afirmando, un poco preguntando….

-Estas loca? No vas a manejar en este estado…yo te llevo, vamos….con cuidado- le indicó él mientras sostenía a Cuddy del brazo, los dos intentando no resbalarse con la nieve, ella a causa de la borrachera y el a causa de su cojera.

-Ey puedo caminar sola!- dijo ella soltando su agarre, intentando mantener la compostura y el equilibrio…..

-Como tu digas jefa….- respondió él levantando las manos en su defensa- dobla a la izquierda- le indicó él al llegar a la esquina….no caminó ni cinco pasos antes de caer en la vereda….él la miró divertido mientras ella intentaba levantarse y se volvía a resbalar….

-Puedes ayudarme?- le dijo Cuddy enojada, por sobre todas las cosas resignada….él esbozo media sonrisa y le extendió una mano….

-Un perro tiene mas equilibrio en dos patas que tu Cuddy, eres humana?- bromeó House mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Una vez que él arrancó él auto ella habló cortando un incómodo silencio.

-No quiero ir a mi casa, el living gotea, me recuerda a Alfredo, puedo parar en tu casa esta noche…..?

- Puedes parar en mi cama si quieres- dijo él divertido, ella lo fulminó con su mirada- y yo puedo parar en mi sillón- completó House….

El camino transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, él condujo hacia su casa a una velocidad prudente evitando los controles policiales. Una vez que llegaron a casa de él ella sin preguntar sin decir nada se tiró en su sillón mientras él, algo incómodo con su presencia, decidió hacer como que nada pasaba, no es que quisiese acostarse con ella, abrazarla y sentir que su cuerpo le pertenecía "para nada", se preparó un sándwich y comenzó a comer en la cocina, cuando volvió se acercó al sillón donde Cuddy dormía, se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella y permaneció mirándola unos momentos, sin poder creer que con sus treinta y largos aun permaneciese tan joven, tan hermosa, como si los años no hicieran mella en ella….

-Cuddy….-comenzó a decir zamarreándola un poco del hombro….

-Mmmmm?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella….

-Vamos a mi cama….es muy incómodo este sillón- le dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo inimaginable por no tocarla.

-Ssstoy bien…-respondió ella, medio dormida, enteramente ebria, él suspiró y decidió llevarla por su cuenta, a pesar de su pierna doliente conservaba la fuerza de un hombre de su tamaño, como si fuese una pequeña niña la levanto posando sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas y su cuello y la llevo a su cama que ya se encontraba destendida, la recostó allí, ella se encontraba muerta para el mundo de los despiertos, quitó sus zapatos y la cubrió con las sábanas, si bien él moría por recostarse a su lado y abrazarla se dirigió al living y se acostó en su diván luego de agarrar una frazada y cubrirse con ella.

El pasar de las horas no se sintió en tanto los dos cuerpos permanecían inertes por la noche, ella se levantó cuando algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas de quien sabe quien….la médica se despertó, se estiró y cayó en la confusión de quien se despierta en una cama ajena sin entender demasiado luego de una noche de alcohol….observó la mesa de luz que tenía a su lado, arriba de la misma había unas revistas médicas, un libro "Zehn" sobre el kamasutra y un libro de Sherlock Holmes….okey, House….

-Ey….House…despierta…- le dijo ella a él al llegar al living y encontrarlo durmiendo en una posición bastante incómoda sobre el diván en su living…no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar en él durmiendo allí, seguramente eso devolvería factura a su pierna herida….. su vez se sorprendió de la gentileza del médico que había respetado su espacio como todo un caballero…

-Que paso?- respondió él medio adormilado….con sus ojos entreabiertos.

-Vamos, ve a tu cama…..-le dijo ella….

-Estoy bien….hasta mañana….-dijo él dándole la espalda a la médica.

-Ya es "mañana"- respondió ella extendiéndole su bastón-vamos….vas a estar más comodo….

-Eres muy molesta….Sabias eso?-respondió él sentándose en el diván masajeando su pierna….-estoy bien- dijo mientras garraba su bastón y comenzaba a caminar aun dormido hacia su cuarto…..

-Te veo mañana en el hospital House….

-Te veo Cuddy…..-respondió él al recostarse en su cama tapándose con las sábanas apoyando su bastón a un lado…..

-Descanza….

-Tu también…..descanza….-logró articular él antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

**Bueno eso es todo, bastante corto, pero es lo que salió si quieren epilogo dejen reviews! Sino queda todo acá!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá les dejo lo que les estaba debiendo...no quedo muy bueno, la verdad no sabia como seguir, asique esto es puro clisé...espero sin embargo que les guste y dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció...estoy pensando seriamente en retirarme de esto de escribir fics, con el tiempo se volvió muy aburrido por la falta de feedback y ni hablar de la desmotivación de tener 200 lectores en una historia y menos de 10 reviews, no espero positivos, criticas siempre son muy bien bienvenidas...haré lo posible por seguir cuando me haga tiempo...pero la cosa ya no está tan interesante o entretenida como antes lamentablemente...**

A paso dubitativo la decana de medicina caminó hacia el cuarto piso para encontrarse con su médico estrella en su oficina, mientras ella intentaba ocultar la vergüenza por los vergonzosos sucesos alcohólicos de la noche anterior antes de entrar a la oficina de él, él se encontraba tranquilamente recostado con los pies sobre el escritorio, los ojos cerrados y los auriculares en sus oídos….

-Estoy casi segura de que un cheque de pago llega a tu oficina cada mes- ironizó ella mientras le quitaba los auriculares al médico que se asustó con el repentino despertar inducido por la médica….

-Y yo estoy casi seguro que la decana de medicina es una persona seria de grandes valores morales y una importante fuerza interior….Ah no! Espera? Ayer eras tu la que se estaba emborrachando sola en un bar y caminando a los tropezones con ayuda de un lisiado?- replicó él divertido….ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente….

-Gracias….-le dijo ella tímidamente bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez mas avergonzada con el pasar incesante de los segundos….el bajó los pies del escritorio y se puso de pie frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos con esa intensidad tan típica de su propia mirada.

-Por qué?- le preguntó seriamente, ella levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer, indicando que no estaba muy segura de que podía llegar a responder.

-Por….apoyarme anoche? Por estar conmigo cuando estaba triste?- respondió dubitativa…

-No te sientas halagada, hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquier pedazo de mujer con ese cuerpo que se encontrase triste sollozando en la barra…..- respondió él quitando importancia a las palabras de la médica….ella lo miró herida..

-Probablemente, y también te hubieses aprovechado de su cuerpo…..pero no lo hiciste conmigo…

-Eso es un halago para ti? Bueno, estas muy buena Cuddy no podemos negarlo….pero nunca me aprovecharía de tu desesperación…..para eso tenemos las paginas de _sexodesesperadocaritativo_ punto com verdad?- broméo él, ella se odió a si misma por sentirse una idiota, por haberse mentido a si misma creyendo que el hombre en algún punto de su vida podía ser algo más que un imbécil, y respetarla, se sintió herida, pero como una actriz de Hollywood logró calzarse su mejor máscara de indiferencia….

-Si, debes tener razón….como siempre House- respondió mientras caminaba hacía la puerta- Ah, y quiero todos los informes sobre tu equipo para final de la jornada en mi escritorio….- exclamó de manera autoritaria antes de dejar la habitación.

-Maldición….-se dijo él a si mismo, sabiendo que esa actriz de Hollywood no era nada de eso, era probablemente su única amiga, y sin aceptar el ir tan lejos el amor de su vida….a pesar de no ser actriz tenía un nombre artístico, al menos para él…._Cuddles._

* * *

-La cagué- exclamó el médico entrando a la oficina del oncólogo estrella, Jimmy Wonderboy… Wilson levanto la vista de sus papeles y alzó una ceja…

-La tapa del inodoro? De nuevo? Como puede ser que incluso lisiado tienes esa costumbre de no apoyarte en los inodoros? No te duele?- preguntó Wilson confundido House rodó los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-No IDIOTA, la cagué con Cuddy…..y no proyectes esas actitudes femeninas tuyas conmigo, ya te explique que solo hice eso una vez en un bar muy mugroso….!

-Ah, bien….bueno, entonces, cuales son las novedades?

-Que la RE cague…..- vociferó el nefrólogo nuevamente.

-Bueno si, siempre lo haces, ahora o pasamos a "las novedades" o me cuentas que estupidez hiciste, o sea lo típico sin nada de novedad…y puedo volver a trabajar, que te parece?- insistió Wilson con una media sonrisa.

-Anoche estaba en un bar emborrachándose…

-No querrás decir emborrachando-_me_?

-No, de hecho si hubiese querido decir emborrachando-me, hubiese dicho emborrachando-me….no es que tenga un trastorno autístico y no pueda hablar sobre mi en primera persona….

-Enserio?...yo estaba seguro de que eras algo autista….que suerte que no soy psiquiatra, evidentemente apestaría- ironizó el oncólogo…

-En todo caso seria un poco mas del tipo Asperger…y no, tampoco eso….creo que puedo entender la ironía….

-No! ENSERIO? ENTIENDES LA IRONIA?!- exclamó Wilson sarcástico y divertido.

-Si boludo te lo juro, créeme por favor!- respondió House con vehemencia, fingiendo no haber entendido la ironía- Dah! Idiota- agregó golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano- Ahora me vas a dejar hablar?

-Bueno ya, quedamos en que Cuddy estaba emborrachando-_se _en un bar, entonces?

-Entonces yo me acerque…estaba deprimida por este chico el manco, Alfonso….

-Alfredo- corrigió Wilson…

-Si ese, Alfonso…-Wilson rodó los ojos- entonces procedí a emborracharla más.

-Lo que cualquier gran amigo haría, por no decir un sociópata que carece de empatía absolutamente y no le interesa en lo más mínimo intentar consolar al otro con palabras.

-A decir verdad estuve bastante empático con ella, hasta me emborrache para _sentirme como ella _si eso no es empatía no se que es….-respondió el médico divertido.

-Que gracioso es cuando conviertes tus actos sociopáticos en supuestos actos de amor y preocupación por el otro!

-Bueno ya cállate….luego fuimos a mi House…..y cuando digo a mi House no me refiero a mi apellido….me refiero exactamente a mi DEPARTAMENTO- explicó él, Wilson se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar hacia el médico mayor atónito…

-No me digas que …..

-No, no me acosté con Cuddy si eso es lo que estas pensando….- se adelantó House leyendo la predecible mente de su amigo, que solo rodó los ojos y se dejo caer en el sillón al lado del médico mayor…

-Entonces que pasó?- inquirió el oncólogo.

-Ella no quería ir a su casa porque tenía una gotera y eso le recordaba a Alfonso, lo que había pasado con él….y me pidió si podía dormir en mi casa….asique fue a mi casa….

-Ya me estoy imaginando como la pudiste haber cagado…..-comentó Wilson al pasar...

-No, no te lo imaginas! Porque no la cagué anoche, la cagué esta mañana….anoche estuve bien…se quedó dormida en mi sillón mientras yo preparaba un sándwich, la cargué hasta mi cuarto porque mi sillón no es apto para dormir….

-Para para, un segundo….si tu sillón no es apto para dormir para ella mucho menos lo es para ti, o tu pierna…dormiste en la misma cama?

-No, dormí en el sillón no es la primera vez, miles de veces dormí ahí por estar tan borracho que no podía caminar…estoy acostumbrado y mi pierna siempre duele…que un día duela mas o menos hace a la diferencia….- explicó el médico mientras Wilson hacía un gesto afeminado y respondía "Owwwwwww eres todo un caballero House, muy dulce no?"- cállate idiota…..

-Bueno, y que pasó esta mañana?- inquirió el oncólogo intrigado mientras alzaba una de sus pobladas cejas castañas.

-Vino a agradecerme, y agradeció entre otras cosas que no me aprovechara de ella, de su situación….que la haya respetado y mantenido la distancia como lo hice….

-Bueno, a mi también me sorprendió tu actuar, parece ser que nuestro pequeño Greg esta creciendo!- exclamó Wilson divertido mientras daba unas palmadas en la espalda del medico y este rodaba los ojos fastidiado- ahora sorpréndeme con la parte en la que tu bocota quita el romance de la escena….

-Le dije que no me aproveche de ella porque, a pesar de que este muy buena, se nota su desesperación a la distancia, o más bien que nunca me aprovecharía de su desesperación…..que eso lo dejemos para aquellos que frecuentan las páginas de _sexodesesperadocaritativo_ punto com

-Ay House….. tu eres el que esta _desesperado,_ y no a secas, sino por _Cuddy_, cuando vas a entender que diciendo esas cosas cada vez que la situación se pone emocional no vas a lograr acercarte a ella, la alejas cada vez que puedes dar un paso adelante con ella!

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando Wilson…..no me pasa nada con Cuddy!- exclamó House poniéndose de pie….

-No, por eso vienes a comentarte como "la cagaste" en un momento claramente emocional y luego de otro momento que rebosaba de emoción al menos para tus retorcidos estándares….

-Te lo cuento como que la cague con mi jefa Wilson….

-Siempre la cagas con "tu jefa" y nunca vienes a contármelo, me entero porque como todo el hospital soy uno de los tantos espectadores de tus locuras….y ahora que, te sientes mal, porque la hiciste sentir mal con algo que nada tenía que ver con lo laboral, y eso te hace sentir culpable….vienes y me lo cuentas, para que te absuelva y te diga "si House, pero está en tu naturaleza cagarla, todos sabemos que eres un cretino, no te preocupes ella también lo tiene asumido, ya se le pasara", entonces te sentirías mejor contigo mismo….desresponsabilizado de lo que le dijiste….porque la naturaleza no se cambia verdad?...pero no va a funcionar….no voy a decirte lo que quieres escuchar para que….-Wilson pensaba continuar con el monólogo pero el médico lo cortó…

-Puedes callarte de una vez? Eres más molesto que cadena nacional cuando estoy viendo rally de monster trucks….- dijo el médico retirándose de la oficina de Wilson con un sonoro portazo…..para volver a aparecer a los 5 segundos…..-por cierto, te odio- concluyó en nefrólogo asomando su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta y volvió a retirarse haciendo vibrar las paredes una vez más mientras Wilson sonreía divertido con la reacción poco ortodoxa del médico y lo acertado de su interpretación.

* * *

El día laboral transcurrió bajo una percepción del mismo inhumanamente aletargada, el médico que no aceptó admitir su sentimiento de culpa ante su amigo sin embargo se puso al día con los informes de sus patitos los cuales envió con Cameron a la oficina de la médica evitando cruzarse con ella, afortunadamente ese día no necesitó su autorización para alguno de sus riesgosos procedimientos por ende no le fue muy difícil cumplir su objetivo.

Su fuerza de voluntad sin embargo no pesó demasiado en su conciencia ya que sin darse cuenta al salir del hospital estaba conduciendo en su moto hacia la casa de la médica. Cuando se bajó de la moto caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, deseando poder detenerse y volver a su casa sin siquiera tocar la puerta, sin embargo su deseo parecía ser otro….una vez que llegó a la puerta bajó la cabeza y comenzó a tocar la pieza de madera con su bastón de manera rítmica e insistente hasta que unos minutos después la decana abrió sabiendo que ese molesto golpeteo de puerta no podía ser de otra persona que de él,….

-Que quieres?- le preguntó fastidiada la médica al abrir la puerta…

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó el médico que sin darse cuenta ya había entrado a la casa.

-Ya estas adentro, no?- respondió ella comenzando a atarse el pelo que lo tenía bastante despeinado luego de haberse bañado…

-Cierto- respondió él y no dijo nada más, solo permaneció parado apoyado pesadamente en su bastón mirando cierto punto vacio en la habitación sin decir nada….

-Tengo cosas que hacer, podemos pasar a la parte hablada de esta "conversación"?- ironizó ella….el pestañeó dándose cuenta finalmente que estaba en casa de Cuddy, y debía decir algo….se sentía arrepentido por haber tratado a la médica como un cretino, y aunque le costase creerlo se sentía mal por haber herido sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la médica, dio dos pasos y ya se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba, con sus intensos ojos azules, llenos de electricidad, la mujer se veía aun más pequeña sin sus tacones y él se sentía enorme frente a ella, sintiendo una compulsiva necesidad de besarla y protegerla de cretinos como él mismo, una necesidad más fuerte de lo que admitiría normalmente, pero tan fuerte que no pudo controlarse….y sin darse cuenta a los pocos segundos ya la estaba besando, y para su sorpresa ella no lo había rechazado….sus labios se tocaban de manera suave, casi imperceptible, lenta y rítmicamente, él dejó caer su bastón para con una mano acariciar su espalda que terminó posada sobre su trasero y con la otra acariciarle el cabello. Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ojos celestes claros resplandecientes y ojos azules eléctricos, ambos desbordados por un deseo inusitado e imposible de colmar…

-Buscando caridad?- le preguntó ella con una picara media sonrisa.

-Totalmente desesperado- respondió él levantando a la mujer como quien levantase un pequeño cascabel, mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de la médica con esta en brazos sin poder dejar de besarla recordaba como pocos días atrás había fantaseado numerosos escenarios en los cuales compartía su intimidad con ella. "Gracias Alfonso" pensó luego de apoyar a la mujer en la cama y comenzar a morder su delgado cuello de porcelana.

**Reviews? =)**


End file.
